


[All占/R]艳后

by qingqingya



Category: all占, 佣占 - Fandom, 杰占 - Fandom, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game), 裘先
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingqingya/pseuds/qingqingya
Summary: “觉得痛苦吗？”“我可以给你重来的机会。”“但你的心要为我所有。”
Relationships: Eli Clark | Seer/Jack | The Ripper, Eli Clark | Seer/Joker | Smiley Face, Eli Clark | Seer/Naib Subedar | Mercenary
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	[All占/R]艳后

**Author's Note:**

> *小丑皇/刺客/点金/忘川→月相  
> *如有不适尽快点叉

[一]

金色的王坐在他的宝座上。

霞羽织成衣、骸骨拼做冠，漆金油彩在眼睑下涂抹出奢靡的痕迹，这位征伐无数的王就算在宫殿中也仍旧挎着佩剑，眸中的审视耐人寻味。

“现在，抬起你可爱的小下巴，看着我。”

他向空旷宫殿中央的战利品命令道。

[二]

在几天前这里还是一处宁静的土地。

森林那边的野蛮王国以压倒式的胜利占领贵族们的地盘，穿刺在长枪上的尸体悬挂于城墙边沿，血迹尚未干涸，而传闻中挥舞长刀战无不胜的‘Joker’，已经冲进皇宫砍下了皇帝的脑袋。

皇后只会躲在窗帘后瑟瑟发抖，和她心爱的长子一起走上了断头台，然后仅剩的皇室成员——十岁的小王子罗比，为彰显统治者的宽容而得到特赦，被允许活到成年为止。

按规矩这个看起来没什么威胁的小东西在去死之前都可以保留王子的身份，所以Joker大度的将他接入宫殿，赏赐他称呼自己是‘父亲’，但谁都知道罗比十五岁生日的下一刻就要命丧于此。

为了保证最后的五年里日子能好过些，小罗比为他的新任父亲带来了礼物，一个身裹白纱、蓝绸覆眼，美丽到令天神也为之动容的男人。

一位先知。

现在他跪在长阶下，扬起纤长细瘦的脖颈，像一只乞食的海鸟。

他的眼被深色绢布系紧，露出的下颌弧度矜持姣好，红艳双唇却诉说欲盖弥彰的引诱，迫使裘克站起身，第一次从纯金铸就的王座上走了下来。

裘克享用过数不胜数的美人，自然也从来不会为谁屈尊，可今日他走到先知面前，拿过刀剑的粗糙指腹擦拭着白皙的侧颊，在那儿留下泛着麻痒的一片红痕。

先知没有像往常那些少年们一样愚蠢的颤抖，他知道他所面对的命运，所以恭敬的跪直身体，任由他揭下绸布，掌心带着小心思覆上他手背，手指意味明显的回勾过来，搔了搔紧绷的虎口。

于是裘克坠进湖蓝色的一见钟情里去。

这是个惹人喜欢的小东西，王的眼眸燃烧起火焰，甚至失态的扯坏了自己繁杂的衣物，他将已经略微抬头的性器从束缚中解放出来，焦急粗重的喘息致使嗓音染上沙哑。

“张嘴。”

他听见即将属于他的宝物低笑一声。

先知把他湖蓝的目光垂落下来，鼻尖挨了挨涨红的前缘，然后是唇，吮住如国王本身一般剑拔弩张的性物，他不用手，微微向前倾着身子，圆张的双唇将之一分分吞入，磨得唇角泛红。

温热的巢穴被巨龙侵占，直白的讨好也没什么技巧可言，显然是第一次做这种事的先知顺从的藏起齿列，舌尖舔弄过正溢出前液的小口，随即他喉结一动，将略带腥咸的液体吞下食道。

“你可真是……会讨好人，宝贝儿。” 

裘克从来不耐烦漫不经心的试探，所以把腰一挺，像屠戮被侵略土地原住民那样劈开先知的喉咙，先知在顶弄中向后一歪，又被按住后脑硬拉回来，艰难的哼吟了一声，眼眸中很快盈起水雾。

脸颊挨着被扯乱的衣裳下摆，王的整根东西都埋在狭窄的口腔后部，慌乱中先知能做的也只是卷起舌面护住喉口，推据着免得喉咙被撞得太痛。

“放松些。”这份生涩令裘克短暂的停下了他的征程，宽厚手掌包裹住小巧的下颌，把那张艳丽面容微微抬起。“或者我来帮你也可以？”

先知无辜的眨着眼，那把利刃退至他的外，蹭了蹭铺着一层水光的柔软唇瓣，随即磨过无处安放的舌一挺而入，前端钉入喉口，逼着他本能的干呕起来。

“咳咳……唔、唔嗯……”

高热粘膜受惊痉挛，正赐予裘克无上的美妙体验，可对于先知来说却只是漫长的刑罚，性器进的太深，铃口抵住食道，涎水与性液不经同意就被灌下，叫他呛咳着无法顺利呼吸。

先知还没学会用嘴侍奉的时候要怎样去放松，过于紧张的结果是不自知的闭气，剧烈心跳在眩晕与耳鸣中清晰可闻。

他快要窒息了。

他坠入深海，在模糊的意识中不断下沉，有人不怎么温柔的拍了拍他的脸颊，那位王捏住他的鼻子，毫不在意的吻上刚刚还在吞吐性器的唇，长长送进一口气，命令道。“呼吸。”

“咳、咳咳……哈啊……哈啊……”

先知湿漉漉浮出水面，低伏在用昂贵染料浸泡成深红色的地毯上，洁白的丝绸掩盖他年轻诱人的曲线，每一次吐息都带着颤抖，让裂伤的唇角更痛一分，也引来更为贪婪的窥视。

“您……还满意吗？”他第一次开口，清润的声音掺杂着沙哑，像夜莺鸟衔过玫瑰的喙缘轻碰几下，唱着令人沉迷、并以此获罪的歌谣。

大殿中所有人的呼吸都沉重了些许。

“做的很好。”

热烈的王已经不打算再压抑自己的欲望，不过在拆礼物之前他先从腰间抽出了佩剑，那把寒光凛凛的武器越过先知瘦弱的肩膀，直直抛入近侍的胸膛。

侍卫被钉死在墙柱上，喉咙里支吾着喘息，手还埋在盔甲下的亵裤中，喷溅的血液顺着手臂流往盔甲缝隙，终于在地面顺当淌出一口血泊。

“都滚出去。”

然后没谁再敢窥视属于王的东西。

裘克咒骂还等着能分一杯羹的侍卫，完全忘了以往是怎么对待那些使用期限只有一日的美人们的，他粗暴的扯开礼物包装上并不整齐的缎带，把那层绸布从美好的躯体上剥离下去。

先知没有机会做些男宠们该做的撩拨，他被直接摆弄成背对着侵略者、适合进入的姿势，烧红的刑棍挨上洗的干干净净尚带水汽的柔软入口，在被贯穿前先知不安的挪了挪撑住地毯的手臂。

“能请您温柔一些吗？”

“当然……我的小夜莺鸟。”

完全被欲望支配的王绝对没听见自己说了什么，他甚至不记得该给未经人事的处子一点扩张时间，事实是足有鸡蛋大小的前端硬生生挤开干涩并拢的软肉，在短暂停顿后一插到底。

纤细的腰肢向下一软，又被人毫不留情的捞至身前，先知蜷缩着手臂把额头抵在手背上，唇边好久才缓出一声湿哑的哭吟。

幸好来前被教导着略微做了些扩张，撑至褶皱全无的入口只有几处细碎裂伤，比起这个，对方过分雄伟的性器已经顶到了肠口，在冲撞中顶的他直犯恶心。

“……求您，不、咿呀、啊啊您轻些……好疼……”

承欢的尤物似乎以为自己姿态越低便能得到更多的怜悯，可很快被鲁莽的攻城略地侵占的语不成句，任凭裂伤更甚，疼痒的非要多磨一磨才能减轻。

国王喜欢翻搅害羞紧缩的穴口，每一次进攻的开始都完全退出体外，可先知实在受不得前端出入软肉时的胀痛了，挽留般主动箍住最粗的部分，迫使巨物一路碾开痉挛收紧的肠壁直捣红心。

“呀啊啊……”

肠口被撞得松动，又把巨物吃下一截儿，下次退至入口先知不敢再拦，只能狼狈的双膝大开腰臀高翘，跪不住的软在那儿无声低语。

虚弱的求饶声总算唤醒了裘克的理智，他看见陷手好摸的臀肉微微颤抖，抽出的性器末端红白交杂，费力吃下它的穴口则肿胀鼓起，用指甲刮一刮便惹得先知受惊的回眸去瞧。

伴着咕啾一声，性器又被缓慢送回了腔内，先知觉得后腰很酸，身子涨的能从小腹外摸索出对方的形状，但那是错觉，他的王压下身笼住他的身体，终于记起应当给听话的小夜莺鸟一点儿甜头尝尝。

“是我着急了，美人儿，我可以向你道歉。”王的语气阴桀说起来却真诚，他用指腹的茧子蹭着怕痒的白嫩腿根，顺势圈住了还垂在阴影下安安静静的两个囊袋，在掌心里软绵绵把玩一番。

“呼……您是王，不需要向我……嗯啊……”

到底是年轻敏感的身体，先知在婉拒这份过界的宠爱前首先起了反应，他热的难捱，想腾出手给前方点安抚，却无力支起身体，像是直插进内脏间隙的滚烫硬物也没放过任何可乘之机，好听的低吟成了伴乐。

“告诉我，那个淫荡的小开关被藏在哪儿了？”裘克就是不碰他红通通吐液的前面，性器磨蹭着被操软的内壁耐心的巡视领地，忽然换了个方向，使前端斜斜撞上因情动而略微凸起的一点。

“没、没有藏、咿！！”

尖锐的快感传达到指尖，先知甚至主动挪了挪屁股挨上对方坚实的小腹，在这过程中不经意的碰撞叫他目眩神迷，没注意指尖死死掐进掌心，被人有些强硬的掰开，攥到手里。

“哦，是在这儿。”

轻柔的叹息垂落在耳畔，先知还没从崭新的感知中缓过神，便感觉到裘克向后抽出，动作不急，所以尚未察觉危险的软肉挽留般轻吮一口，随即乖顺合拢至甲片大小的狭窄缝隙。

“你叫的很好听……是我听过的最美妙的歌声，所以再多叫几声，宝贝儿。”

“诶……？不、您等等……唔啊啊啊——！！”先知大睁着眸，瞳孔微微散开，穴口捣的软烂，舌尖上搭着吞不下的涎水，裘克抽离时他往后撞，被满足时溢出几声啜泣。“王——呀啊啊！好舒服……”

他叫的声音不高，却总像幼猫似的小小的拔一个尖儿，足以令占有者兴奋到掌心一重，前后两方被同时施压，先知茫然的绷起漂亮的腰线，被握紧的性器向下吐液，弄脏了一小方地毯。

“哈啊……哈啊……”

后腰处的酸胀并没有缓解，先知从叫人头脑空白的射精中回神，才发现比起前方短暂明确的快感，后方连绵不断、几乎不会停下的高潮才是他畏惧的存在。

“怎么不叫了？”

“咳咳……奇怪、停……啊啊……”

停不下来。

擅自痉挛的身体被人为打开至畅通无阻，不管是喉咙里的淫叫还是层层堆积的快乐都停不下来，他甚至发觉自己在摆腰，想叫裘克别弄他饱胀的肠口，多碾一碾硬成石子的敏感之处。

他还是浑身哆嗦着被操哭了，裘克抵在最深处不肯再走，硬生生操开肠口野兽似的把前端卡在那儿，先知哭叫着抓挠紧握着他的那只手，致使滚烫热液熨平神经中的每一分疼痛。

“含住了。”

“含、呜……别打、王，疼呀……”

裘克拍打着臀尖退出来，初经人事的先知还学不会收紧肛口吞掉王的赏赐，断断续续的呼痛声中皮肤被打的绯红泛紫，穴口却还是抽搐着吐出一股白浊，顺着臀缝流进地毯。

“啧。”裘克把他翻了个面，对方跪麻的双膝止不住的打颤。“不是叫你含住了吗？全吐出来是我的东西不好吃？”

“……对不起。我会学着含……咳、不弄出来的。”先知的声音很低，他说不出带着情色暗示的几句讨巧话，被人拉高小腿以门户大开的姿势查看私处已经是极限了，好在裘克冷哼一声算是放过他。

先知松了一口气，双腿逐渐恢复知觉，上行的麻痒让他偷偷勾了勾脚趾，随即白皙修长的足和脚踝都被裹进掌心，用着最轻的力度帮他缓解不适。

他羞的身子僵住，背靠的胸膛中些微震动先于低笑被先知获知，足尖不安的蹭过被染湿的地毯，听见他的所有者问道。

“叫什么名字？”

王向来不在乎那些叫安迪还是埃蒂的男孩们全名是什么，但他希望能给自己的新妻一个好听的昵称，至少典礼的录名上不能只写着‘爱唱歌的夜莺鸟’。

先知还不知道被送进来的礼物从没有第二次机会学着含住，不过他也没必要知道这一点了，在他第一声叫他是王的时候裘克就已经做出了决定。

“伊莱，克拉克。”

人们说那一天是王国的劫难，因为金色的王胸膛中被杀戮与掠夺填满的心脏，为湖蓝色的一见钟情跳动起来，他走下王座，摊开手掌，在彩绘壁画上历代国王的无礼注视中向着夜莺鸟邀请道。

“做我的王后。”

[三]

萨贝达跟着小王子进入宫殿，第一次见到他。

珠宝镶嵌的软榻边倚着王后，近乎透明的白色长袍松松垮垮挂在圆润的肩膀上，而金丝编织的长绳圈住不盈一握的腰肢，精致玉饰散碎点缀在衣摆，同长袍前片一并从叠起的双腿处滑落下去。

他一定受极了宠爱，以至于连眼罩也由玉石锤炼成能贴服布料的软片，又寻来宝库中最晶莹的蓝宝石，才肯点缀在那一方圣物般的纯白无瑕上。

替妹从征的先知成了王的心头好，可他并未对年幼的王子有所怠慢，他在男孩支支吾吾叫不出口的时候拂去那一句母亲，属于男孩的小几上放着刚刚温好的甜茶，安神的贵重香料在杯底无声沉落。

罗比被暖呼呼的热气熏红了眼眶，从父亲横死开始，这个完全不受关注的次子便被迫强撑着面对自己也将死于绞刑这一事实，他不能哭，也没精力哭，现在却为不经意的温柔咬住嘴唇。

“去面见母亲。”小王子匆匆抹掉快滚至下颌的泪珠，严厉的命令自己唯一的侍从。“要像对待我那样对待他，萨贝达。”

绿眼睛的侍从应了一声是，单膝跪在柔软细腻的鸟绒地毯上，他一手斜放至左肩，从第一眼后再没抬起过低垂的视线。“奈布，萨贝达，向您问安。”

涂着朱蔻的指甲玩味的敲敲瓷杯边沿，些微响动似乎是有人在位子上换了个姿势，随即侍卫的目光所及浮出白雪似的肤色。“怎么不看着我？”

萨贝达面无表情的抬起头，眼前人直开到腰间的长袍没起到任何蔽体作用，除此外连亵衣也丝缕未着，薄的轻抚即散的纱雾透出朱红一抹，暗藏在阴影下的臀腿白的晃眼。

王后用足尖点了点地面，紧紧绷起的脚背上血管爬行，说不出的情色，晃动身体时干净的性器在他视线中一闪而过，饰品叮铃铃撞在玉阶上。

他在勾引他。

萨贝达立刻意识到这一点。

只是如今皇朝覆灭委身他国，他同小王子都走在尖刀铺就的死亡之路上，一旦行差踏错，结局不必言明，以至于富丽堂皇的宫殿也和居高临下的尤物一样，香艳又暗藏杀机。

在他想好如何脱身前曾经的先知笑了一声，不再把掩藏在遮挡之下的目光分给他半分，而是拍了拍膝头，真像个母亲那样小声唤道。“罗比，过来。”

小罗比可想不到那么深远的未来，早年丧母致使他错将身份对等的王后当成了唯一的依靠，早就对被萨贝达抢走关注感到不满，所以第一时间踏着小皮靴，哒哒哒跑到王后面前。

不过小男孩好歹知道自己已经过了合理撒娇的年纪，他的母亲却溺爱的以双手托起他腋窝，将他安置在了大腿上。

“我从王那儿把你要过来，以后便安心住在这里吧。”王后同他挨得太亲密了些，连胸口一双红樱也磨在男孩的背上，年长者全无察觉，仍在讲些无关风月的事情。“等贵族的学堂开设……嗯？”

“母、母亲……”

罗比扭捏着不敢回头，他脸红的发烫，会阴直到小腹都是令人茫然的酸软，用料轻便的短裤遮不住逐渐硬起的事实，男孩慌了，急忙要翻身下去，却被双腿间的膝头轻轻一蹭，软倒在王后怀中。

小王子稚嫩的性器涨的发疼，直觉这样下去关于‘母亲’的边界将模糊不清，立刻试图向侍立角落的萨贝达寻求帮助，可一双手捧过他的脸颊，叫他望着在灯火下流光四散的蓝宝石。

“也许我该作为母亲教你些合适的东西……”罗比错觉从没有生命的透明石头中得到了温和的注视，藤蔓般缓慢爬行的声音舔舐敏感的耳廓，让他沉沦。

“叫他退下吧。”

所以当王后这么提及的时候，小王子可爱的挺了挺腰，手心儿里是被揉皱的纱织衣襟，他没有回头，语气急切不曾掺杂过一丁点儿犹豫。“萨贝达，退下。”

萨贝达无话可说。

在他躬着身退离这间金丝鸟笼前王后屈起指节，勾住小王子的下颌，可怎么看那人都是歪着身子要瞧向他，蓝宝石反射光芒，像有谁正眨一眨眼。

[四]

所有人都知道Joker是个暴君。

骁勇善战是镌写在血脉中的天赋，奢淫无度则作为胜利者合规拥有的奖赏，在屠戮数十城镇将反对的声音一一掐灭之后，恶龙总会回到他铸金的巢穴，用温香软玉填饱不知足的胃口。

他是个暴君，也是个施暴者，这一点很轻易能从先知身上看出来。

他的双乳永远红肿着将白纱顶起一些，裸露的皮肤遍布青紫指印与针具穿刺的伤痕，走动时若起一阵风掀离袍摆，被掌掴至胀痛难消的臀峰也在琳琅玉坠中若隐若现。

萨贝达无数次看见这位浪荡的王后被按在不合时宜的地方，半是被迫半是顺从的反折腰肢献上丰蕴果实，和野兽般的交欢完全不符的是他叫起来难得矜持，被弄疼了才发出低哑哼吟。

这也没办法避免，毕竟他的工作就是在这栋大的出奇的宫殿里乱逛巡逻，而随处都在发情的、红色鬃毛的雄狮，可不会顾及侍卫们是不是听得面红耳赤，又对他心爱的王后起没起旁的心思。

——所以前天被挖掉眼睛的那位是这个月第三十二个。

不想被杀就得学会躲起来，萨贝达谙熟此道，当他在珠帘后找到落脚处的时候先知刚巧被两手捧着抬到了桌上，脚踝一串银铃正歌唱着轻快悦耳的曲调。

“……”王后微抿着双唇，从表情来看更多是为难，他向前倾着身子，纱衣滑落至一侧臂弯，吻了吻国王带着血腥气的唇畔。“让我去吧……”

裘克很享受满是依赖的求饶，他用手掌轻抚过对方微鼓的小腹，屈指圈住被夹在腿缝不断颤抖的性器，尾指勾着尿道口的圆环向上轻拽，伴随低吟，几颗浸在清液中的小巧珍珠又被按回原位。

“还不到时候，我的伊莱。”

“不……”尿道被迫扩张的麻热感直蔓延到内脏，先知快要管不住自己了，他急需各种意义上的发泄，可他的王不许，要他全部姿态都为己所有。“您饶了我，我想去……”

“不许撒娇。”裘克嘴角一沉先知便不敢再发出多余的吵闹，换来那双手推着他的大腿向上，迫使他以双臂撑住身体的重量，他皱着眉，唇被咬的一片红，知道接下来不会好过。

“你可真香。”裘克埋首在散着深褐色发丝的颈窝，蓄势待发的阳物在布料束缚中鼓起一小块，随着顶胯的动作磨了磨先知腿侧。“来，把他解开。”

“是……呀啊？”先知不得不腾出一手去拆对方松松系上的腰带，性器才冒了个头便顶进还软着的肠道，他被捏着脚踝拖到裘克身下，酸胀感漫到胸口，让他有些呼吸不畅。

今天裘克很有耐心，没在最开始就叫他意识模糊，但被湿软肉壁簇拥的感觉实在令人不能罢休，国王没必要亏待自己，一边漫不经心的挺腰，一边从衣兜拿出金饰，在对方眼前晃了晃。

他的王后可爱的绷紧歪在半空的小腿，没得到命令连膝头也不敢收一收，他被绵长的快感折磨的铺了一层薄汗，发梢湿淋淋黏在颈上。“……什么？”

“礼物。”裘克把针具推出外壳，果不其然叫先知吓得肛口一紧，男人胸口一侧本也难以聚积的软肉被粗鲁的捏起，挤压乳晕向上提拉掐揉，使深红色的乳尖肿成明显的装饰品。

“……您给的太多了。”

没掀开他的眼罩很难猜到先知的神色，但从忽然绞死至寸步难行的身子来瞧，十有八九是怕了，裘克被夹得心烦，退到入口大开大合的冲撞，很快教会他的小妻子要保持柔嫩好插的状态。

“对不起，我知道错了，我会收下啊啊啊……”先知觉得晨起喝下去的水快要涨破肚子了，因涨满而坠下来的膀胱从内侧被不断摇晃，痛苦过激感知便被混淆，尽数化作诡异到无法容忍的快感。 

“别撞那儿、轻点儿，王……啊啊……”早已经熟透的身体立时被送上高潮，他发觉再不想办法叫裘克慢下速度他就要失神了，不得不摸上胸口，费力掐起红肿的乳尖，小声邀请。“您请……”

“这才乖。”裘克总算不再故意去顶狭窄的腔道深处，退到入口接过工作稳稳固定那抹软红，只用瞬间便把尖端刺入，直到扩张完毕将蛇形的精致金环扣拢，才有丝缕血色溢出。

那些血迹被唇舌温柔的抚慰，先知疼的面色泛白，很快又因断断续续的抽插而浮起红晕，腕子上的银铃一晃一晃的响，间杂着哼吟在大殿内摇曳不停。

国王在泄身的时候拍了拍痉挛的臀肉，张着唇不断低喘的先知立刻从后方高潮中清醒过来，他小腹用力，寸寸收缩内壁，把体内硬物的全部存留吮净，堵塞脱离软肉一合，只带出些透明水液。

“让我看看你。”裘克命令道。

萨贝达一动不动尽可能收敛呼吸，不远处两条细白的长腿刚刚好面对着他折起，王后被过分蹂躏的穴口鼓起一圈，性器歪倒在小腹上。

“我会把他们好好吃下去的，所以请您别……”

他的恳求淹没在清脆的巴掌声中，挨打的臀尖很快泛出几道红印，精雕细琢的木质阳具比裘克完全勃起下还要粗壮几分，被毫不留情塞进掌心，先知拇指擦过狰狞的纹路，只得叹了口气。

“那您亲亲我。”

“当然可以，我心爱的、爱不够的小夜莺。”

裘克绝不会知道欣赏这一幕的不止自己，他目光紧锁在被修长手指向外拨弄的穴口处，看着先知从充血的肉缝里蘸取清液，画着圆抹开，而后两指并拢探进去，搅出稀疏水声。

和裘克的粗暴直白不同，他自然更喜欢多给自己些扩张，轻轻撑开还松软多汁的内壁，小心叫其将头部包裹，之上的雕花会弄得他很疼，所以不敢太快，一点点向内里按去。

吃饱喝足的裘克并不介意先知拉长表演的时间，他的王后在穴口磨一磨，让娇嫩的内壁逐渐适应粗粝木壳，忽然有突起蹭过肿胀的腺体，敏感的一抖，不小心将余下一截儿吃了个干净。

“呼……”先知被填满到有些反胃，幸好虽粗却只有手指长些，若像裘克那样总顶在他肠口，怕是熬不到入夜就要跪在王的寝居里哭出声来。

裘克伸手施压确定那东西被吃的够深，随即如约凑上去吻了吻他，只是个简单的、用来表达爱意的碰触，不含欲念。“身为王后，怎么能不为我生个孩子呢？”

“您知道我做不到，会舍弃我吗？”先知话才说了一半，便被捏着鼻子被迫双唇相接，窒息感叫他下意识咬了一口对方还在肆虐的舌头。“王！唔……咬疼您了？”

“再乱说话就给你这张嘴找点别的事儿做。”王没生气，他把被亲的喘不上气的小妻子拢在怀里，橙红色的眸子里燃烧着炽烈的温柔。“伊莱是神给的宝贝，这一生一世我也不会放手。”

谁都看不见先知眸中的情绪。

王当然爱他，但不代表不会给他些情色的磨难，所以萨贝达看见裘克迈出宫殿回过头的第一时间，先知便已经瘫软下来，手臂搭上矮几，倚在那儿自渎。

王后每一分曲线都透出成熟的气息，汗津津散发着香料的浑浊甜味，他安抚下身的动作堪称放纵，被束缚着塞满珍珠的小东西立的很直，随着碰触吐液，可也带来更多的痛楚。

无休无止的快感只会变成折磨，先知大抵是感到有些难过，以至于连喘息都沙哑起来，可唇边弯着的弧度却过分暧昧。

“想摸摸看吗？”

他忽的往帘子后一偏头，沉迷于爱欲的身体泛着红。

萨贝达站在那儿沉默了一会儿，这事顺理成章的分明像个陷阱，珠帘后的先知才不管他是不是不敢上前，自顾自用拇指轻柔的抵着前端画圈，汗珠顺着脸颊往下滑，汇在下颌上。

帘子上晶莹圆润的珠子互相撞了撞，萨贝达单膝跪在地毯上的王后身旁，拿剑的手以指节刮去从珍珠缝隙挤出来的前液，忽然俯下身，在顶端一吻。

先知被吓了一跳，套弄的动作停了，扯过衣袍掩住双腿间的一片狼藉，他推了推侍卫毛茸茸的黑脑袋，嗓子哑的像拆了羽毛的鸟。“……你做什么？”

萨贝达手搭在膝盖上，一本正经仿佛是在书房里给将军回禀军情，他唇上沾着水光，舌尖探出来卷进喉咙，声线冷清波澜不惊。“委屈你了。”

先知惊讶的张着唇，忽然把快掉到手腕的衣领往上一拽，手忙脚乱去拉扯不明所以的侍卫，萨贝达被用力推了几下，弄得珠帘哗啦啦直响。

“快走吧，他还要回来的。”

萨贝达骤然收紧的心脏正缓慢恢复平常的跳动，他当然知道若是被裘克揪住自己、不，连带着小王子都会是个什么下场，顾不得多话还躲回原位，先知则把帘子顺了几顺，裘克刚巧应声而至。

“忘了东西？”

王后一丁点不奇怪对方是为什么回来。

他走几步把卷成筒的文件从遗落处捧起来，交还时候被牵着手亲了亲指尖，几分钟前还在向他国侍卫发出邀请的王后脸颊红的恰到好处，没叫谁察觉任何异样。

[五]

裘克恨不得向所有人炫耀他心爱王后的美丽。

初恋中战无不胜的王也像个大男孩那样莽撞，先知几乎能得到他想要的一切，只需要在合适的时间扭一扭腰，甚至无需担心窥视或议论——一旦发现那连累全族都会被处死。

可是再来几件也只是欲盖弥彰的衣袍遮不住吻痕，被金蛇咬合的乳尖还明晃晃带着牙印，大腿上捏过的痕迹来自谁都心知肚明，就算低着头掩住耳朵，情液被拍击打散的声音也清晰可闻。

这些不可避免的被小王子一一发觉。

“肮脏！无耻！”罗比用稚嫩的怒火斥责暴君行径，为只剩下五年期限的故土感到悲哀，也为自己连剑都拿不起的懦弱模样愤恨不已。“疯子……那个人只是个疯子，他迟早会杀了你的！”

“也许吧。”先知不说那个人对自己是多么好，毕竟容貌会褪色，一见钟情也会褪色，他在罗比还要高声吵闹的时候竖起了手指。“嘘。”

他说我们不说这个。

小王子在他怀中睡成一小团，把四肢蜷缩起来，被安放在软榻上时不安的皱了皱眉毛，直至熟悉的安神香料在香炉中被点燃，肩膀也披上一条小毯子，这才彻底坠入甜美梦境。

萨贝达在旁边站了很久，他见先知抬步欲走，急忙摸过去拦住他去路，先知不理他，径自前行，可个子不高的侍卫步下很稳，推也推不动，一堵墙似的落地生根。“……让开。”

“你在躲着我。”萨贝达抬手去抓那对纤细的腕子，绿眼睛的侍卫比起裘克手下有分寸的多，但却也紧紧禁锢令先知无法挣脱。“为什么？伊莱？”

“你这是对王后无礼，萨贝达。”先知甩不脱，也懒得再做多余的挣扎，他的手垂下来，语气平静好像正在进行合理谈判一样。“若我告诉他，不到明天你的脑袋就要装进盒子里。”

“你会吗？”萨贝达上前一步，气势压得先知直想逃，见他不答，萨贝达一字一顿揭穿他的心思。“你不会，你舍不得，你连恨都恨的不肯说，更别提夺取谁的性命了，先知大人。”

“所以，你就这样亵渎你口中的先知吗？”

清润声音冷漠的不似作假，先知终于拂开他愈发捏紧的手指，用力揉搓留了红印的那片皮肤。“……我于他只是玩物，可你呢？也以玩物来看待我？”

先知连他留下的指印都要抹去。

“小王子、那头野兽，侍卫……谁都可以看你的身子，是不是？”在理智回笼前愤怒已经收不住的变成质问，他勾起唇，近乎恶意的轻佻问他。“那为什么非得是我不行？”

他忽然一怔，想收口已经来不及。

先知没能做出反驳，然后轻轻退一步，赤裸的足尖无声落入绒羽，声音坦然也低哑。“如你所说，我已经脏了。”

“我不在乎！”

萨贝达压住他的肩膀，逼着他转过身直望着自己，他瞳孔中映着蓝宝石的鲜艳色泽，和灰绿色交融仿佛原本就不该分割。

“我会为你杀了那该死的王，我们回国，逃出去，先知的身份也好、玩物也罢，以前的全部，我什么都不在乎！”

男人喉咙中的低吼是野兽在捍卫领地，过久的沉默中他小心翼翼挪了挪手掌，擦去对方脸颊上快滑至唇角的一滴水。“我要你爱我，伊莱。”

“对不起。”伊莱别过脸，话音单薄藏不住酸涩。“只有你不行。”

[六]

如果王后想要躲藏踪迹，只要溜进王的寝居，那没谁能找到他。

萨贝达不肯放弃，用了一星期摸清亲卫换班的时间，如愿以偿见到了先知，可是他不准备这么轻易的惊动他，蛰伏着记住对方每一次出行路线，直到确定绝对不会为彼此带来麻烦，才悄无声息跟了上去。

走在空旷长廊中的先知没察觉有人收敛声息追随着他，这位看上去温柔、没有心计的王后在人前总是勾唇笑着，此时却微垂下颌，唇平平抿做一条直线，瞧不出情绪。

在转过这拐角前他首先停下脚步，似乎是有些犹豫——离开长廊的必经之路上站着用漆黑衣袍裹紧自己的枯瘦男人，对方面容完全隐于阴影，看上去不怀好意。

萨贝达认得那人，是个教会出身的魔术师，用些可笑愚蠢的小把戏为裘克的宴会增添色彩，再说几句讨人喜欢的神谕，赏赐的金币便流水般掉进口袋。

萨贝达本以为先知不会理会。

“还在痛苦吗？”

“不，已经完全不会疼了。”

先知忽然笑的勾起唇，上前一步主动靠近，他们在交谈，一方声音低微听不真切，另一方的嘶哑模糊，像刚巧从地狱里传出来，忽然黑袍抖了抖，蜘蛛似的指爪勾住了王后的下颌。

“什么人？！”在那只称不上是手的古怪利爪合拢前萨贝达必须出面，他拇指用力，冲出角落时一手稳稳落在出鞘的剑柄上，只要对方轻举妄动，便有信心直接削下他的脑袋。

魔术师喉咙里发出阴森的笑声，他将衣袍一扯，瞬间消失在原地，萨贝达呼吸一滞，手更紧了几分，一动不动只用余光巡视过狭窄的长廊，片刻后才指尖轻动，叫长剑入鞘。

被拉了一把挡在身后的先知没想过有人突然冲出来，他愣愣的瞧了一眼许久没见的萨贝达，一言不发，转头便走。

“伊莱！”

“你放手、放开我……唔！”

他的手腕被强硬的握紧，几乎连挣扎也是微弱的，被捂着嘴拖进杂物间，门板闭合落锁时震落了没清理过的灰尘，把纯白色的裙摆染上几处不洁。

他被用力摔在墙边，咳嗽着直不起身，萨贝达硬掐住他的下颌亲吻彼此，在他齿列嵌合前那条搅动的舌头识趣的退离，又往泛着香意的脖颈上落，吮出玫瑰似的细密血点。

“我心情很差，伊莱，你最好是乖一点。”

萨贝达单手攥住那两只纤细的手腕，将身下人翻过去轻易固定在墙面上，另一手鼓足劲儿摔进绵软的臀峰，接连几下，总算叫对方把腰折出诱人的弧度，挺着红彤彤的屁股不敢再犯。

“学乖了？”

先知还是一声不肯出，萨贝达也不在乎，捏着发烫的软丘往一边扯，身体里的硬物被晃了晃，也许是因为太过紧张的缘故，入口紧紧咬着木质阳具不撒嘴，费点力气才能扯出一小节。

“咬的这么紧。”萨贝达面无表情，把那东西整根拔出来又捅了回去。“太贪吃了，先知大人。”

原本肠壁和那之上的雕刻纹路已经贴合，这么粗暴的翻搅连边沿的嫩肉也被带离体外，内壁又被重重磨过，磨得先知的眼前一白，腰颤巍巍几乎就要落下来。

这是虐待，可被调教太过的身体早学会了在虐待中逐渐放松，所以甬道不敢收紧，只虚虚衔着假物，从边缘吐出些情动的水液，顺着腿根在地上滴落一小口湖泊。

“是不是谁都能用你的身子？反正也会来者不拒？”

萨贝达回想起他被抬着下颌不做反抗便愤怒到不可遏止，手指捋了些液体沿着缝隙往内里挤，饱胀的穴口硬让他拆出一道缝隙，二指搅动试了试可能性，立刻将自己的腰封解了下来。

先知似乎不管受到什么对待也决意不做回应，可一双乳尖隔着纱衣在墙面上蹭的硬挺，性器也打着晃半垂在半空，后穴湿透，一副只要失去阻碍随时能泄身的模样，倒把萨贝达气笑了。

“很好，看来你是同意了。”

真正进入的时候还得将窄小入口完全撕裂。

萨贝达看见红液顺着自己的柱身爬满白皙的臀缝，先知发出一声抽噎，身子抖得厉害，而后连撑住墙面的力气也失去了那样蜷起手指，太过用力的指甲在掌心里甲面泛白。

萨贝达不能说自己就好受，紧挨着的那玩意快把他磨废了，退下外皮的敏感器官直接贴着雕刻碾进去，疼的他没当场吐血，可他硬咬着牙往里一挺，半天不敢挪动，等疼过劲儿才松了口气。

“……瞧瞧，都吃下去了，可真是厉害的一张嘴。”萨贝达知道再禁锢着也没太多作用，干脆两手都挪到细滑腰间，先知不答，他便扭曲着表情像下定决心那样退到入口，又撞回原位。

他疼的快要麻木了。

他知道先知只会比他更疼，像这场攻守分明的爱情，所以也没停下，任由每一轮用尽全力的抽插都挤出水声，肠液与断续涌出的鲜血混成淡粉色的泡沫，把交合处染得泥泞不堪。

“伊莱。”

越痛越会冷静，他们走在宫殿中如履薄冰，只是凭一时意气迟早会死在刺杀之前，他的伊莱已经受尽了委屈，得到这幅伤痕累累的身子，也不过是往维系情感的脆弱链接处再斩一剑而已。

所以……

“去面对吧。”

萨贝达掰过仍在颤抖的肩头，先知咬着唇，落齿的地方红的显眼，挣扎中眼罩已经被蹭上额角，露出一抹湖蓝色，湿漉漉的不间断的落着水。

他哭的无声无息，全聚在唇角，和着血吞下去。

萨贝达分不清下身和心口哪个更疼，他不想让伊莱再哭，可那些眼泪只会越擦越多，唇上的咬痕也见了血，他又急忙用手去撬，按着舌面不许他合口。

他动作太急，在挣扎中蹭到敏感的喉咙，伊莱咳嗽着推他，吞不下的涎水顺着下颌没入领口，总算是肯发出些声音了。“……出去，这样很疼。”

话是这么说，可被责罚的身体绷的没有一丁点放松余地，反把并齐的硬物都紧紧咬住，强行挪动只换来更多细小的伤口，疼的他声音一哽，眼泪又骨碌碌成串的向下滚落。

“别咬。”眼看他又要忍住哭声，萨贝达屈指顶住他的上膛，一手在碰一下便会发抖的性器上犹豫片刻，往上摸捏住没穿环的那侧乳尖，稍加了些力气拉扯揉捏。“不会有人听到……大可以多哭一些。”

只被碰一碰胸口便能轻易获知快感，伊莱喉中细碎的泣音无法隐藏，泛烫的身子缓和下来，总算叫萨贝达抽掉折磨他许久的木块，独享因撕裂而过分肿胀的温暖腔体。“呼……我也很疼，伊莱。”

他扶正乱晃的白腰，往后一撤又沿着敏感的内壁埋入软香。

“不、哈啊……出去呀……”伊莱瞪大双眸，被推得肩膀抵住了墙壁，身前冷的要躲，身后热的想逃，却被死死制在原地动弹不得，煎熬的只要启唇便是吟叫不断。“萨贝达……啊啊……”

“叫我奈布。”

萨贝达铁了心要占领这位蓝宝石似的美丽王后，完全不顾抽离时彻底翻出的肛口还没来及被塞回去，便又开始了下一轮进攻，以至于他的情人连呼吸都是奢望。“不然我会操到你叫我为止。”

“萨、奈布……慢一点、让我哈啊……让我说……”

伊莱的请求终于在几次粗暴的顶撞后得到了应许，萨贝达埋在最深处，早有所松动的肠口就吻着他的前端，他捏过伊莱的脸颊，舔舐掉他唇上的泪和血，连着哭声和喘息也轻吮一下。

“说吧。”

“……王只需要一声令下，你同王子都要殒命，你对我的心思一旦被察觉——唔？”认真的劝说只换得性器尖儿上屈指一弹，伊莱低叫一声，皱着眉不想让他碰始终无法缓解的前方。“别弄他。”

“正事有的是时间去讲。”萨贝达轻松制住他轻微的挣扎，手掌握住那东西用中指把圆环往上一挑，在哼吟声中将珠串慢吞吞扯了半截出来。

“唔……别拿出来……”尿道内壁被珍珠上凸凹不平的细小微粒磨得又疼又爽，原本消肿的尿道口再次扩张，伊莱难过的只想合拢双腿，却被挤进来的膝头挡住，连痛苦也被扭曲成别的意思。

“不情愿？你就这么喜欢？”萨贝达亲亲他泛红的耳尖，指尖施力又把装饰品按回窄小入口，在骤然拔高的哭叫中他恶意的顶着敏感处磨了磨，果然叫声一收，抖得再也说不出话。

好在萨贝达也没想太为难他，趁他顺平这口气的功夫把珠串缓慢挪出，伊莱制止无果，紧张的小腹绷紧，软糯肉壁也一拥而上，支吾着小声解释道。“会弄脏你的衣服。”

“那种事谁会在乎。”

“可、可是——”

萨贝达的回答堪称冷漠，他不去管还剩一二粒卡在顶端的珍珠，挂着圆环的手掌滑至柔软平滑的小腹，没有征兆的忽然挺入打碎了未出口的劝说，只剩下近乎邀请的低哑喘息。

“等等……萨贝达、不、奈布，你给我停啊啊……停下来——”

早就等待解脱的性器立的笔直，酸胀感不怀好意的爬往柱身，灌满液体的脏器、被捣弄到绵软无力的后穴，还有跳的飞快怎么也慢不下的心脏，这一切都让伊莱慌张的语不成句。“呜……不要了……”

“你会是我的，伊莱。”

萨贝达狼一样叼住颈后白皙的一块儿皮肤，像要让那些东西流不出来似的极限的进入，情液被直接灌进肠口，烫的伊莱指尖抓着墙壁往前逃，珍珠从尿道口挤出，连带着暖呼呼的液体。

“呜对、对不起……对不起……弄脏了……”

几乎无色的尿液滴答在地面上，伊莱咬住指节试图抑制喉咙里的尖叫，他想要萨贝达停下来，想要这没用的身子停下来，可水液仍旧永无止境似的往下淌。

直到萨贝达退出去伊莱还自暴自弃的沉浸在失禁的快感中，过久的排泄叫窄道火辣辣的疼，臀缝里软穴一时半会儿合不拢，肛口红红肿肿翻在外面。

他累的步子一晃，摔进萨贝达怀中。

萨贝达单手撑着他的身子，把披风和外套都扯下来铺在地上，贴身的里衣干干净净还带着皂角香，仔细叠好成为一小块休憩之所，搂着伊莱一带，让他闭上眼靠在自己肩头。

他们沉默了一会儿。

“……什么都别担心。”萨贝达数着墙角蜘蛛网上的细小飞虫，他没在看他，话却说得一字一顿。“都别担心，都别去想，我会好好爱你。”

伊莱眨着眼，长长的睫毛被泪珠纠成几束，眨动时候往眼睑下落一片阴影，他难过的歪着身子，重量整个往萨贝达那边压去，目光落在男人胸膛随处可见的勋章上，没有作答。

“等杀了王我们就一起回去吧。”萨贝达有些计较身上的疤痕会叫伊莱嫌弃，干脆捂住那双美的不可方物的眼睛，睫毛在掌心扫了扫，痒在心尖儿上。“回王都，或者是你的故乡，……哪儿都可以。”

伊莱的心思太安静，以至于什么都不说便让人什么都察觉不出，萨贝达咬着牙暗嗤一声，可他已经做好孤注一掷的决定，无论前途是否是荆棘遍布，他都会如正说的那样毫不在乎。

只要怀中人肯有只字片语的回应。

瞧他内敛的性子要有回应大抵是不可能，但伊莱放在膝头的手指收了收，轻轻呼了一口气，启唇时候嗓音沙哑，被听得真切。“要我做什么？”

“帮我引开侍卫。”

萨贝达没有推脱，最初同意先知替妹入宫便是他的提议，没想过自己会陷入爱情的亲卫曾认为这是除掉裘克的绝好机会，而一个先知带来的帮助不可估量。“先把小王子送出去。”

可如今他怕了，不敢让伊莱参与最核心也最危险的部分，希望用不经意的小变故转移开裘克的注意——哪怕这是在用他们的王子做诱饵。

“好。”

伊莱的声音很轻。

[七]

逃亡的小殿下站在森林前。

整齐梳起的奶金短发胡乱塞进披风，布料下娇嫩的脸颊被风沙吹得刺痛，枯木投下张牙舞爪的阴影，这条漆黑通道之后，援军就等待在森林另一面。

罗比不及修剪的指甲剜着掌心，他似乎一夜间长大了，那双永远写满不忿与惶恐的眸子沉寂下来，明白就算再唾弃命运也无济于事。

“我应该留下来。”

“可您必须走。”

王后矮着身子躲在侍卫的披风下，情人的手臂正从罗比难以察觉的角度搂住他的腰身，这场私情始终无人知晓，风又从另一面吹过来，他按住飞至唇角的发丝，眼底的温柔令人沉醉。

“您该启程了。”

“……我知道了。”罗比不会再撒娇，新王要么活着享受荣耀要么死去，没有人在乎他只是个年幼的男孩，既然无法等待施与，那就必须用这双稚嫩的手一一夺取，否则便是一败涂地。

但是……

“我一定要娶你！”他忽然转过身，小靴子在沉积的腐叶中旋了半圈。“你等着我，我会攻破这座城门、杀了仇人，然后把你抢走，立你为后。”

他语气激动音量却压在最低，临走前深深望了王后一眼，转身的动作利落果断，没有等任何人做出答复便径自走入树影重重，衣摆被风卷着往上飞，又被腰间的武器压了下去。

萨贝达才不把小主人的宣告放在心上，炫耀般偷偷去吻伊莱的额头，伊莱笑着推他，把盖着肩膀的布料往锁骨牵扯，他本该尽快回去，却驻步在那儿，远远眺望着森林。

“为我做一件事，奈布。”

他忽然用几不可闻的嗓音低语道。

侍卫垂下眼眸，没瞧见那双毫无遮拦的湖蓝眸子中到底是什么神色，伊莱轻悄悄不含杂质的清澈声音又至耳畔。“帮我杀了他，好不好？”

萨贝达愣住，寒意从腐朽森林侵入到土地，又顺着他双腿往上爬，心脏也冷的跳动不得，他难以置信的目光几乎是摔落进伊莱发顶的白纱，双唇蠕动，以为自己问了什么，实际却一言未出。

“别问为什么……”伊莱知道萨贝达明白他说的到底是谁，可却坦然的就好像提出的不是沾满血腥气的杀人命令一样。“帮帮我，好不好？”

没人能拒绝这位美丽王后的任性要求。

萨贝达的沉默算不得久，他僵硬的松开揽着他的手，和乖顺仰头的情人交换一个轻吻，随即把兜帽扯了扯，声音干哑倒还能听得清楚。“等我回来。”

他没敢去看伊莱的眼睛。

怕那里是口湖，跌进去便万劫不复。

[八]

“成为王才能拥有我，我的骑士。”

“那我便斩下旧王的头颅。”

[九]

夜明珠被金丝绳缀在长梁上。

金银是骨，珠宝为肤，从地底耗费无数人力奉进宫殿的珍贵矿石铺满墙壁，捕获、猎杀，雏鸟第一次褪下的幼羽被连根剥去缝制成毯，却只是孤零零躺在地面上供人践踏。

住在宫殿中的主人想要他看得见的一切，弹指间军队将反抗之音尽数夷平，长刀挑出喉骨丢进熔炉，伴着几十声嘶哑哀鸣才炼出一捧灰土，雕成镂空的骨瓷杯，为国君装满新酒。

人们称他是战无不胜的、金色的王。

这些不过是裘克说给夜莺鸟的睡前故事，他毫不在意的直呼自己为暴君，炫耀前头蠢货们没能做成的丰功伟绩，王后又惊又惧的一小声然后呢是最好的奖赏，让猖狂的笑声回荡不停。

“我可以为你的名声对那些奴隶再好一点。”裘克把辛辣酒液灌进喉咙，亵渎性拍着小妻子翘起的那侧软臀。“让他们把你当做救苦救难的圣子——瞧瞧，我说你是你就该是，伊莱。”

“您要为了自己才对。”伊莱歪在矮桌上一手撑着脸颊，一本正经的去说谁都不敢劝谏的忠言逆耳。“暴政之下民不聊生，民不聊生必有反抗……”

“哈哈哈哈，大可放心，没人能反抗我的命令。”换个人来说无非是当场身首异处，可王后担忧的眉眼让裘克心动不已，也懒得再关心正事，手掌上滑勾了勾摇摇晃晃的金色小蛇。

“还疼不疼？”

金蛇蛇口咬过乳尖衔在尾巴上，穿过环的红樱看上去连乳晕都大了一圈，稍加揉弄便使泛红颤抖的器官受惊，伊莱身子急忙后撤，抬手护住完好的另一侧。“疼、疼的，您别想——”

“我又没说，你逃什么。”

逃出一拳距离就被重新固定回温暖的怀抱，捏不起来的薄薄软肉被揉成一团，才消肿又添淤青，裘克的把玩过于用力，弄得伊莱肋骨都在疼，可体内不情愿的烧起热度，转着圈无处宣泄。

“起性了？”裘克注意到对方下身正硬邦邦戳着自己，但伊莱只是摇摇头，他含了一整天东西的肉穴还胀的难受，这时候一点也不希望再来一场欢爱。

裘克没强迫他，撩起白纱抚过纤细的脖颈，被碰触致命处的感觉令人战栗，谁也不知道国王会不会忽然发难。“我没想弄疼你，宝贝儿。”

他的小妻子一动不动等待下文，不必言明的信任使裘克眼中阴霾一扫而空，他转了转眸子，说起来有些难以启齿。“但非得是这样才让我觉得……你是我的。”

在伊莱回答之前他急匆匆扯断眼罩的系带，薄如蝉翼的玉片累加没有什么重量，望着因暴露于光亮而些微眯起的那双眼睛，裘克果断的改换话题。

“为什么带着眼罩？”

“这双眼能看见未来。”

伊莱回答的很是坦然，他端端正正跪直身体，披着情色的白纱却好像仍在祈祷风调雨顺。“——以我的灵魂为代价。您会为了这个强迫我吗？”

“当然不会！命定的一切有什么意思？未来要用我这双手劈开一条血路才是……”裘克认真的瞧着自己的小妻子，他倾下身，去吻湖蓝色的眼眸。“但你不会知道我有多爱你。”

王后大许是害羞了，伸长手臂抿着唇去够酒壶，金环在乳晕上撞了撞，壶口倾落琥珀色的狭窄瀑布，坠进骨瓷中满满斟上一杯。

他放下酒壶，这才肯抬眼望他。“您有多爱我？”

“这是个好问题！”裘克大笑着举杯，多余的酒液顺着杯壁直往下淌，掌控者在饮下之前对上伊莱的视线，说的温柔也让那些温柔燃烧着。

“爱你爱的心甘情愿，我的伊莱。”

伊莱猛地支起身子去抢那杯酒，但甘醇甜美的液体已经被一口饮尽，他的手只落在裘克掌心，被握紧，逐渐失温，到冷的谁都暖不起。

先知眸光垂落，抽回手，挪着膝盖跪行着向后几分。

“……怎么了，伊莱。”

他的王后早已无话可答，破空之声划过耳畔，削断几缕压在王冠下的璨金发丝，裘克定定的瞧了伊莱一眼，一歪头，冰冷的剑锋就抵在下颌上。

动弹不得。

连挪动指尖都是痴心妄想，迷药用最快的速度发挥了该有的作用，战无不胜的暴君也成了落网的一只山雀，眼睁睁看着羽毛被拔除而无能为力。

萨贝达以为国王会斥责反叛者的大逆不道、会用肮脏字眼侮辱他心尖儿上的先知，但裘克没有，连质问也没有，他用尽最后的力气昂着头，好像被彩绘注视的仍是铸金王座的主人。

“很好。”

“来吧，杀了我，让我看看你的本事。”

[十]

森林那边昏庸无道的统治被结束了。

在短暂、近乎疯狂的庆祝后一切都失去了秩序，卫兵作为王的象征被暴起的奴隶们逐一拖至街道虐杀，军队心思各起，教堂中的修女被胁迫着逼至台前，张口宣读来自‘神’的命令。

奈布，萨贝达。

一把利剑，将散乱棋局一分为二的新王。

铁血手段、恩威并施，以小王子遗诏接手贵族心甘情愿的效忠，又将彻底乱成一团的王国收拢，修女们得到特赦回到栖身之所，还在叫嚣的将军头颅已经挂上城墙，凝固出愚蠢震惊的表情。

花费了超乎想象的时间才处理好弑君的后续，宫殿大部分亲卫都被遣散、秘密处置，待他带来的仆从接手工作，萨贝达才终于从繁忙的荣耀中喘一口气。

他已经有太久、太久没见到心爱的王后了。

他在王座上捏了捏眉心，不可能得到太多空闲，只能选择靠在这儿闭目养神，熟悉的气息欺身而上，所以他没有睁开眼，任凭伊莱走到他身边。

“伊莱……”

伊莱撑在王座上望着他，带着暗示往下滑，萨贝达忽然捏住他的手腕，力度之大令先知连手臂都在颤抖，不得已掌心翻倒，那把险些绞进小腹的短匕掉进地毯，没发出任何声音。

萨贝达沉默着。

直到伊莱因受不住腕骨断裂的剧痛而低吟出声，他才站起身，将王后往阶下一甩，伊莱跌在地上半天起不来身，他的眸垂向一边，没有言语。

“还在想着要如何求饶吗？”

萨贝达一步步走下来，单膝跪在伊莱身侧，把掩在长丝下的脸颊转向自己，他的眼里燃着怒火，被熄灭在深不见底的湖泊。“……王后。”

“不。”伊莱不怕，用完好的那只手拨了拨耳边惹人厌烦的乱发，露出唇角温柔的弧度。“我很清楚……你的为人。”

“一旦动情便全力以赴，也不会容许背叛，曾经多爱过，现在便多恨着……”伊莱成功看见绿眼睛的国王神情骤变，手指也控制不住的收紧。“所以你恨不得我下地狱，对吗？”

清脆的巴掌声撞上石墙又弹回正中。

伊莱被甩的身子一歪，牙尖撞上唇瓣落了红看起来有些狼狈，他喉咙中的咳嗽还没清理出去，便被捏着两颊拽到身前。“我不问缘由，伊莱，我知道你也不会答，但我可以听听你最后的心愿。”

“为了那些曾经爱过的、爱到恨不得替你下地狱的日子。”

伊莱笑起来，像个孩子，天真的惹人怜惜，他把手搭上萨贝达的肩膀，整个人无力的向前方倒过去，终于被嵌在怀抱中，然后眨了眨眼。

“吻我吧。”

萨贝达没有拒绝。

他眸中的动摇一眼可见，不顾一切的挨上伊莱微张的双唇，他的唇上是甜腻的味道，萨贝达只觉得视野模糊耳鸣渐起，天旋地转着闭上了眼睛。

……为什么？

伊莱，为什么？

[十一]

先知站在刑台上。

“伊莱，克拉克。”行刑者瞧了一眼信封里简短的名字，往观刑的人群中四下扫过。“有人要替他辩解吗？”

[十二]

“有人要替她辩解吗？”

金色的王慢吞吞问道。

热茶浇在地毯上烧出一片焦痕，少女呆滞的望着自己遍布烫伤的幼小手掌，忽然被踢倒在石阶下，裘克搂着心爱的王后，眯起眼去看已经被吓傻的少女。

“我给你求饶的机会。”

裘克以为那女孩会哭叫会哀求，但她没有，她骤的抬起头，不断摇晃着那张精致的小脸，装饰品从发髻上垂落，在肩膀前叮当作响。

伊莱注视着这一幕。

格秋……

他张着口，手在颤抖。

格秋是村落中最美的女孩儿。

那个笑起来眼睛弯成月牙、会喊他伊莱哥哥的女孩把他和鸮从悬崖边救回来，把自己的亲情分他一半，然后温暖祥和的村落接纳了他，就好像毫无违和的出生在这儿一样。

他说过要保护好最重要的小格秋，甚至敢和来求亲的男孩狠狠打一架，虽然最后被迫同意下个秋收前把格秋嫁过去，但他还是许诺只要那个人有不好的地方，伊莱哥哥随时会为她报仇解气。

格秋笑的很漂亮，跑过去站在未婚夫身边，傻小子摸着后脑勺拼命鞠躬，连伊莱也心不甘情不愿的承认两个人很相配。

这一切在战争开始后被破坏的七零八落。

皇帝输了，小王子被迫臣服，为了自己的前程向暴君进献美人，征召传到村落，格秋趴在桌上哭了一整夜，可第二天红着眼睛笑起来，说我愿意去。

“别责怪任何人，父亲。如果一定是我，那我接受，只要为了这个村落，为了我的故乡和亲人们——格秋什么都愿意去做。”

“伊莱一定也是这么想的吧？”

伊莱也是这么想的。

所以他进宫，面见王子，恭恭敬敬跪着摒弃先知只为神明俯首的教条，他把眼罩摘去，露出足以叫神明动心的艳丽容貌，声音清朗，毫不动摇。

“让我替她去吧。”

“我是先知，也许能为您找到刺杀国王的机会。”

现在他张着口，手在颤抖。

他眼看着最重要的小格秋向他摇头，他当然知道这时候出声连自己也会被牵扯进去，裘克不会允许他和任何人类有过亲密的关系，就算那些感情干净的好比山泉溪水也是一样。

……可是。

可是就算是死了又能怎么样呢？！

在他出言前有人掐住他的脖颈把他拉回身边，裘克的手捏的很紧，紧到他无法呼吸，他拼命试图掰开压迫着气管的手指，耳鸣阵阵中听见裘克说道。

“既然如此，拖下去喂狗。”

裘克终于放开手了，他跪倒在王座旁大声咳嗽，嘶哑的声带像被锐利物什硬生生划开，裘克歪着头瞧他，显然是生气了。“听那位王子说，你们是同乡……没什么异议吧？”

他还在咳嗽，生理性的泪水不停灌进衣领。

格秋被带了下去。

尽管如此，他们还是保护了生身的村落不是吗？

他知道格秋的事情不能全部怪在裘克身上，这位王是这样的爱他，爱到很轻易被嫉妒蒙蔽双眼，格秋心底最珍贵的村落永远不会再受伤，只要他肯放弃一切留在宫中——冠以王后之名。

那一切美好而宁静的存在……

“被毁掉了哦。”

诶？

“前几天的时候，王已经派人过去了，要逃走的话完全不行哦。”

逃走？！可是、可是他完全没有过逃走的想法啊！不可能的，王一直都留在这里，没有动兵没有下令，怎么可能忽然就——

“是小王子奉命亲自委派的人手，连领兵的都是贴身的侍卫，你见过的吧，叫萨贝达的那个。”

“命令可是一个不留。”

……为什么？

“你要说为什么，当然是迷惑国王啦，实际上是回去调动军队的，至于那个村落……能为王子做出贡献，这点小小的牺牲也算值得了吧。”

值得……

值得啊。

原来这一切都是值得的吗？他也好，格秋也好，宁静的一切也好，不过是棋盘上不经意的一点灰尘，随时能被推出盘外，弃之无用。

真是……

太可惜了。

“没时间去悲风伤秋啦先知大人，你一定能猜到自己该做什么对吧？可千万别被国王一时的宠爱迷惑了眼睛，好好想想，可是他下令杀了那个叫格秋的小姑娘的哦？”

“你不是要保护她吗？”

是的、是的。

他说过的，谁欺负了亲爱的小格秋，伊莱哥哥会帮她报仇解气的。

是这样说过的。

大殿中的先知沉默了一日一夜。

鲜血铺洒在墙壁上，夜明珠被斩落摔得粉碎，死去的役鸟就安安静静躺在他膝头，雪白的羽毛沾染了尘埃，被不洁之色埋入泥土。

那双眼睛也已经看不到了。

“我做到了……我做到了啊萨贝达！”小王子向着金碧辉煌的宫殿高高伸出双手，他跳着欢快的宫廷舞，小皮靴在石阶上踏个不停。“不是父亲、不是兄长，杀了旧王成为新王的人——”

“是我。”

小王子的笑声是掉进金碗的小珍珠，他攥着双拳像握紧王座的两个扶手，忽然转过身，死掉一样安静的先知就在他目光所及。“已经没用了，不如送去拉拢贵族或者安抚军队都是……”

“正巧是祭祀的时候。”他原本想从侍从那儿得到些称赞，但萨贝达打断他的话，平静的建议道。“既然是先知，就算天眼被毁也能作为祭品，王朝改换必有动荡，不如借此……”

“何必呢。”王子没等来夸奖还被驳回命令，有些不满的皱起了眉。“反正，等玩死了再开始也没关系吧。”

“神明不会想要被玷污的祭品。”

小王子被再次否定，他认认真真看着自己的侍卫，想知道对方是不是对美貌的先知起了不该有的心思，最后迟疑的目光往王座挪了挪，算是采纳了对方的建议。“好吧，把他的心脏刨出来。”

伊莱还是动也不动。

萨贝达走过去，单膝跪在他面前，苍绿色的眸中没有任何杂质，一手按住剑柄，在出鞘前微微颔首作为最后的礼节。

“失礼。”

[十三]

浓稠的黑暗像雾气那样包裹着他。

——好痛。

伊莱睁开眼，发觉自己是躺在祭台上，只是稍稍动了动便狼狈的从那之上翻下去，他摔在地上，爬不起身，被剜去心脏的胸口处刀疤直蔓延到肩膀。

——无法呼吸。

他跌跌撞撞的只想逃走，逃去哪儿？不知道，仅仅是离还能记起的那些宁静过往再远一些，幸好黑暗中没有任何阻碍，他可以挪动并不灵便的双腿，也不会在墙角磕的浑身青紫。

不过，又能怎么样，反正也不会更痛了。

前方的道路就如同永无止境，黑暗凝为实质从他的肩颈蹭过，摔在地上发出刺耳的水声，这些雾似乎侵占了空气中可呼吸的部分，肺部开始闷痛，喉咙干涩，意识也变得模糊。

——为什么痛苦的事情还是没有到此为止。

伊莱不愿回忆任何事，他艰难的跪坐下来，双手捏着脆弱的脖颈，指甲在颈侧抓出几道红痕，他想要呼吸，想远离所有的疼痛、折磨，还有包裹着全身抓紧他心脏的恐惧。

——好可怕。

——谁来救救我。

他终于意识到或许并非周遭没有光亮，仅仅是失去役鸟后也失去了视力，所以他已经永远无法步入光明了，他能做的只有往下走，坠的更深。

“你得走到深渊里才能看见我。”

一个声音这么说道。

“……谁？”

管他是谁呢，伊莱不在乎，他只是不想一个人孤零零被留在黑暗中，他努力撑起快要虚脱的身体，踩着湿乎乎的地面继续往前走，然后那些水漫上他的脚踝、小腿，在膝弯游荡来去。

还要继续。

他顶着水中的阻力一条鱼似的跃进湖心，黑暗推挤着瘦弱的腰肢，在努力踮着脚尖才能浮出水面的时候他停下脚步，察觉到有人就站在漩涡中心，用蛇似的目光舔舐他的身体。

谁在看着他。

他想逃了。

有什么尖锐之物抵到了他的下颌处。

——是什么？

伊莱发觉自己正控制不住的发抖，他想转身，脚下的粘稠流体却攥住他的脚踝，他的手腕也被制住，同腰腿紧紧扣在一起，能发力的地方全部受制于人，他想尖叫，嗓子沙哑不堪。

区别于人类的、干瘦的指爪覆上了他的胸膛。

——不要、不要碰我，好可怕……

尖锐的爪尖极为缓慢的划开衣物，冷入骨髓的温度立刻在指下皮肤上结出一层冰霜，怪物亵玩般拨弄因寒冷而挺立的乳尖，而后屈指一弹，逼出一声短促的哭泣。

“可真是温暖啊……这幅身躯。”

伊莱只能摇头。

他像失去对身体的掌控权那样，每一处都被死死固定在湖底，凝成一线的流体弄乱他的长发，把玩他柔软的后颈，而尖指甲的怪物好奇的抓握因为惊恐缩成一小团的性器，爪尖探了探小口。

喉咙被压迫无法顺当吐出言语，他发出的近乎是悲鸣，缓慢而粘稠的抚摸转移到他的双腿间，坚硬的冰锥敲了敲紧闭的入口，发现无法进入时，流体们都涌过来，开拓新的领地。

——不、好可怕……好可怕……

在黏滑的挤压下伊莱没什么拒绝的权利，那些东西像水，走的很深，多到把他的小腹顶出不正常的弧度，又忽然顺着肠道的力气涌出肛口，再逐一磨进去，逼着他反复吐液。

接连几次，始终处在排泄状态的肛口已经外翻，让好整以暇的怪物可以把手指探入他的身体，轻而易举抵在直肠末端，然后没在意他的任何拒绝，径自顶开薄壁，继续往深处走。

“有点生涩。”

“不过没关系。”

“我会把你变成适合情爱的小东西。”

伊莱绝望的张口呼吸，他想他的肚子一定被捅穿了，怪物又加了一根手指，扒着入口往两边拉扯，比手指更粗的硬物顶着他的屁股往下紧挨穴口，于是伊莱意识到他马上要被什么东西侵犯了。

祭坛上的怪物。

他爆发出最后的力气来做出挣扎，可都是无用功，他仍旧没有挪动一分，身体随着液体流动而被逐渐贯穿在怪物的性器上，他的穴被撕裂到极限，身体一分为二，尖叫着往下沉，坠入深海。

——就这样死去吧。

周围的流体往他口唇中灌，没过他失色的湖蓝眸子，食管被迫打开使流体进入，他们爬进他的肺和胃袋，胸口胀痛的几乎被填满了，怪物开始顶弄，从下方撞着他的胃，让他干呕，可他吐不出来。

什么都是。

身体除了疼痛已经没有了任何其他的知觉。

可是喉咙堵塞的窒息感令性器诚实的挺立，他被粗暴的碾过腺体，尖锐的甜美快感立时把他送上高潮，他双眸上翻，连着大腿都在痉挛，可下一瞬间又是没有间歇的窒息。

他甚至如此清醒。

以至于精神几近崩溃的时候还在哭喊着疼痛。

“唔、唔……哈啊好疼……好疼啊……”

他咕咚一声滚动喉结，又吞下一口流体，小腹圆鼓、皮肤薄的看上去就要破裂，被身后冰冷的楔子重重的撞了一下，立刻弓起身子干呕出一大滩水液，又被强迫着咽了回去。

“咳咳、疼……不要了……太疼唔啊啊啊……”

——别这样对我。

又在窒息，又在高潮，似乎这些就是生命本身，无休无止，身体烫的就要融化，身外所有却都冷的让他直打寒战，流体发觉他实在吃不下，便试图顺着尿道口往身体里走，让他再一次尖叫。

——谁来听听我的请求。

“不要了……啊啊啊不要了、好咳咳……好痛……好难受，不要唔咕…这样对我……”

不断有多余的流体从唇缝和肉穴处挤出，伊莱在发觉禁锢松动的第一时间试图蜷缩起来，但有什么握住他的肩膀强行把他拖入怀抱，这只让他更冷，冷到咳嗽着连呻吟也无法吐露。

“咳咳……咳……”

——神明大人呐。

暴行忽然停止。

“人类的身体还真是麻烦。”祭坛上的恶神用不熟练的通用语低声抱怨，随即似乎低了低头，指爪捋顺挣扎中缠成小圈的长发。“想要我怎么做？”

伊莱捧着自己无法用双腿支撑的肚子，迫不得已把重心转移到对方身上，他的脑袋一片昏沉，连最基本的回答也做不到，但他的唇在努力的蠕动——他实在不想再被残忍的对待了。

“……我……”

他好害怕。

“我可以……可以咳咳……说吗……”

——会有人听吗。

“当然可以。”神明耐心的等待人类每一次微弱的吐息，他的怀抱冰冷、掺杂着疼痛，却格外温柔。“是你召唤了我，我会尽可能倾听你的心愿，我可爱的小信徒。”

伊莱茫然的眨了眨眼。

他试探着、小心翼翼的要求道。

“……吃不下了。想要吐出来。”

胃里的流体开始烦躁的涌动，伊莱感觉到喉咙内里似乎被护住，他只需尽力张开口，那些流体便不住的往外走，甚至连干呕的反应都微乎其微，他咳嗽两声，唇边的涎水被轻柔抹去。

没了压在胃里的东西总算不觉得恶心了，虽然被流体包裹，他还是贪婪的尝试呼吸，窒息后的高潮反应还没有完全消散，让他晕乎乎的夹了夹双腿，牵扯到后穴的伤口疼的整个人一哆嗦。

“身子很痛，被束缚的也很痛。”

流体立刻受惊似的全部散开，他只是被轻飘飘拢在怀抱中，有东西吻他身上每一处淤痕，被吻过的地方伤口结痂那样麻痒起来，疼痛消失到微不可查的地步。

一旦疼痛被遏止，吃的极满、连腺体都被往身体内部按压的酸胀便欺身而上，他这才发现自己刚刚已经射出些混着流体的白液，可他不想这么快陷进情欲，他还有必须要说的要求——

“眼睛看不见，好害怕。”

细长的手爪逐一覆在他眼前，等松开时他眨了眨眼，逐渐清晰的视野中只有一团黑雾不断摇晃，很快那团黑雾聚成人形，从中伸出的惨白色的指骨虚虚环住他的肩膀，深渊似的眸子凝视着他。

“还有什么要说的事情吗？”

直视神明的时候好像被死亡握进了掌心。

恐惧使他连一丝一毫声音都发不出，可他定定瞧着那双眼，看见瞳眸中湖蓝色的自己，被倾听心愿、被温柔对待，睫毛下抖落数不清的泪珠，却为这份人世间从未知晓的温柔扬起唇角。

他在笑。

之后就算是更多的窒息更多的撕裂、让他哭让他再疼，就算是直接被恶神吃掉也没关系了，所以他勇敢的从恐惧中挣脱，向着那团黑雾伸出手。

“请就这样吞噬我吧。”

人世间温暖却疼痛的一切是一场没有尽头的噩梦，到头来他还是回到了神明的身边，也许这份温柔的归宿不过是蜘蛛麻痹猎物的毒药，可是除了这里之外，已经没有任何被接纳的余地了。

让他带着清澈、还未染上旁物的湖蓝眸子就此死去吧。

神明沉默了许久。

伊莱发觉身子被翻成了跪趴的姿势，他诶了一声惊讶的试图回头，却在摇晃不停的流体上稳不住身体——那些原来不是流体，只是黑色缓慢凝聚的雾气。

“您、您做——唔啊啊啊！”

神明抽动埋在内里的性器，推着他的身体一闯而入，伊莱立刻发出哭吟，没了疼痛作祟只剩下更明确的触感，内壁被剐蹭牵扯的感觉太好，像快感源在体内爆裂，肆意冲撞每一根神经。

“哈啊慢、哈啊……喘不上气了……呼……求您慢咳咳……”

伊莱确信那些内脏早被撞得移位，他连话都说不清，涎水不住的从唇角往咬着的指节上流，在一小团嫩红内壁被带离体外的时候他哭的岔了气，到塞的刚刚好、自发吸吮着性器时才恢复呼吸。

他快要融化了，高翘的腰身就算无力支撑仍挺在半空，神明撞下来时明明想逃身子却擅自把硬物吃的一点儿不剩，他从来不知道摆脱疼痛后情事可以变得这般甜美，或者说让他逃不脱的……

是会尽数倾听的温柔。

随时喊停随时会被允许，先知隐约中有这样的预感，所以他毫无负担的全心沉浸在快感中，甚至努力指挥软的没有一丝力气的手臂往身下摸，湖蓝色的眸被泪洗的干净。

“嗯……嗯啊……”

也许是早就超过了能承受的限度，他会阴发紧，性器硬的能折断，就是射不出来，他只能全力绞紧衔不住的后穴，神明被他夹得轻哼，干脆将冰冷泛着寒意的黑雾灌了进去。

伊莱冷的直打哆嗦，他还是没能发泄，感觉到神明退出后被用坏的肛口轻收几下，却因为被射的太深没什么流出来，呼吸时候的坠胀感让他错觉肠子有被活生生扯出来，不过还好，只是错觉。

他蜷缩着躺倒在黑雾中，余光瞥见神明堪称狰狞的巨物，脸颊吓得发白，暗想吃下那种东西的身子也许再也合不上了，然后又挪了挪脸颊，想着反正也会被吞噬，也不需要合上了。

心脏在胸口跳的砰砰直响，苍白的唇逐渐涌上血色。

有人把手放在他湿淋淋的长发间，他疑惑的歪过头，神明没什么形象的把自己化成一团裹着白骨的鬼火，在他身前飘摇不定，忽然开口，声音干哑。

“觉得痛苦吗？”

伊莱浑身一颤。

“我可以给你重来的机会。”神明用指甲抵着他的心口，言语中缓缓刺入，鲜血顺着伤口涌出来消失在黑暗中。

“但你的心，要为我所有。”

[十四]

萨贝达迷迷糊糊转醒，他按住犯晕的脑袋，从床上翻身坐起来，一旁的侍从急忙上前，一张嘴叨念不停，没一个字能被听清楚。

“……行了行了，怎么回事。”他感觉到无力的身体正逐渐恢复，骤然回想起昏迷前泛着甜的吻，下意识低声问道。“伊莱呢？”

侍从茫然的看着他。

“……先知。”

这回他换成了别人能听懂的称呼，侍从跟着他起身，略作回忆后惊讶的抬起了头。“您不是已经吩咐——火刑了吗？”

“火刑？！让开！”

侍从被推了个踉跄，萨贝达捞起斜放在桌面上的佩剑急匆匆冲出宫殿，街道上人声沸腾，还没有彻底从战争中恢复生息，此时人们都聚在广场中心的刑台前，看着裹着囚衣的年轻男人。

他的手被铁链牵在刑架前，两旁的侍卫已经拿好了火把，行刑者四下眺望，脸上带着看惯生死的漠然，即使面对着这位曾经的王后仍旧反应冷淡，依照惯例高声问道。“有人要替他辩解吗？”

没有人。

即使他们都知道没有人。

台下有个年轻的小姑娘哭的哽咽，周围人推着她问她认不认识，她只是拼命摇着头，把两条细细的长辫子甩的左右乱晃，手指掐紧怀里那只白色的猫头鹰，然后眼泪都掉进绒软的羽毛里去。

“我不认识他。”

最后她抽噎着说道。

“那么——”

先知害怕吗？

他站在那儿，似乎没谁看到有人把下颌搭在他的肩膀上，先知也像不知道那样望着前方，悠长温柔的目光被截断在眼罩之下。

“为了这些愚蠢的世人……值得吗？”

神明忽然问他。

先知摇了摇头，他稍稍歪过脸颊，果然是一小团黑雾正好奇的把玩他的发丝，然后他笑的眯起眼睛，小小叹出一口气。“我累了，您带我走吧。”

“点火——”

萨贝达用剑挡开人群，拼命想要冲到台前，可侍卫已经将火苗挨上了累成高垛的稻草，他呼吸一滞，看见呼的腾起的火焰映着先知的模样，他的背后有一双漆黑的羽翼骤然展开。

先知注意到他，动手把挡住眼睛的布料挪开。

湖蓝色的眼眸中满是狡猾。

[完]


End file.
